Close, but so Far Apart
by Sang-Hyukz-babie
Summary: Everyone seems to pick on Ryou, but is there someone special that can help him? Ratings may go up.
1. Default Chapter

Close but So Far Apart  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING THAT DEALS WITH YU-GI-OH!!!!  
  
A/N: In chapter 1, it's just reflecting on when Ryou first got his Millennium ring, when he was really young.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ryou smiled joyfully as he got off the bus to meet his father. Ryou was about six years old at this time. His father was an archaeologist and he just got home from a long trip to Egypt. "Dad!" Ryou cried as he jumped into his father's arms. Ryou's father smiled in joy of seeing his son after a long time.  
  
"Wow! Look how much my little guy grew! You'll soon be big and strong like your daddy!" he said, as he ruffled his son's lavender colored hair. "Let's go home and see what I've got you from Egypt!" he added as he picked up his son in his arms and carried him home. On the way, Ryou, a curious little child as he was, kept asking his father what the gift was, but his father kept his mouth shut to surprise his little boy.  
  
When they entered the house, the sweet smell of cookies baking in the oven filled the air. "Mmm, I guess your mom's making cookies. It's been a while since I've eaten one of her cookies," Ryou's father said as he set Ryou on a couch and went to get his bags for Ryou's present. Ryou sat patiently, but was eager to see what his father got him from Egypt. 'Daddy has been gone for an awful long time.maybe he spent all that time looking for presents!' he thought as he fiddled with his little fingers. Ryou's father was always away on his trips that he never got to spend a long time at home with his son. He was filled with sorrow every time he looked at his son, because he was always so busy. He wasn't there when Ryou said his first word, tied his shoelace by himself, and when Ryou dressed himself alone for the first time. He knew Ryou didn't understand now, but didn't know what he'll say when Ryou grows up and asks him why he wasn't there most of his lifetime. For now, he'll mend that pain with gifts, but wouldn't know how to fix the question of a broken spirit. 'How come you are never there for me, Dad?' those words clouded over his mind like black storm clouds to form the question which Ryou's father couldn't answer. He would never say it was because of his job, because that would only break the boy's heart. He loved his son with all his heart. Ryou was growing up so fast and so free in spirit that he didn't want to break that golden spirit inside Ryou.  
  
After a short wait, Ryou's father came back with a bag full of presents. Ryou's smile widened as he saw all those presents. As his father placed the bag on the floor, Ryou squirmed off the couch and looked through the presents. As he looked through all the wonderful presents with a big smile on his face, he spotted a big golden necklace with a pyramid with an eye in the middle of it. He picked the necklace up gently with his small hands and asked his father, "Daddy, what is this?"  
  
Smiling at Ryou's curiosity, Ryou's father bent down on his knees and took the necklace from the little hands that held them. He remembered when he got this in Egypt. He was walking through the markets when he spotted a weird looking golden necklace. He would have just passed it, but something told him that Ryou deserved it. Some kind of invisible force was pulling him to the necklace, telling him that his son was destined to have that necklace. The shop owner stayed hidden in the shadow, so he couldn't see his face. He picked up the necklace and asked, "Excuse me, sir, what is this thing?" With a smirk on his hidden face, the shop owner spoke in his quiet, barely above a whisper, like autumn leaves rustling voice. "Hmm.nice choice.the Millennium ring." as the store manager kept the conversation barely above a whisper, he took out a card, revealing a monster. Ryou's father, trying vigorously to listen to the quiet murmuring voice of the shop owner behind the noisy crowd, gave a confused look at the shop owner.  
  
"What does this card have to do with this 'Millennium ring'?" he asked.  
  
The shop owner snickered a little as he spoke. "If you don't know about the seven Millennium items, then I'll have to guess that you're not from around here."  
  
Startled, Ryou's father asked, "I'm not from around here. I'm an archaeologist. Now please tell me about this Millennium Ring."  
  
The storekeeper kept the conversation in a low, grim voice. "You do not know of the powers of the Millennium items, my man. Each item contains its own special power that the ancients had long ago. Some say they contain the spirits of the ancients and their powers, evil and good.nobody knows for sure which ones. Others say they bring out the hidden image inside a person. They are scattered all over the country of Egypt. None were found in the same area as one another. Who knows where the items are right now?"  
  
Trying to get this all in his head, Ryou's father asked, "But what about this card? What did the card have to do with the items?"  
  
"The ancients used to play a game called 'Duel Monsters'. Oh, it was an ancient game, made long, long ago. There are two players, each with their own 'Duel Monsters' card deck. There are powerful cards, and there are weak cards, equip them with the right magic and trap cards, and no matter how strong the opponents are, you'll be able to beat them. Both players start out with the same number of 'life points'. Each monster has an attack point and defense point. Every time the opponent attacks with a stronger monster than yours does, then the difference between their attack point and your attack point deducts from your life points, until one's life points reach zero. Some say that the items help the player win by special advantages, and some others say they bring out a stronger spirit from inside the person and the spirits take over their mind and play the game."  
  
'What a strange little card game.' Ryou's father thought. 'Ryou would have fun playing this.' "I'll take the Millennium Ring," he said, as he paid the shopkeeper.  
  
Ryou's father was snapped back into reality as Ryou stared into his father's eyes with his big brown eyes filled with curiosity. "What is it, daddy?" he asked. With a smile, Ryou's father put the Millennium Ring around the boy's neck, as he told his son about the ancients and the card game, 'Duel Monsters'. Meanwhile, Ryou's mother brought in her cookies and they spent the time talking about Ryou's father's trip.  
  
a few weeks later.  
  
Ryou tried to hang on his father's coat to try and stop his father from going on another business trip. It has been only a few weeks since his father arrived, and he didn't want him to go so soon. His brown eyes filled with tears as he nagged his father not to go.  
  
"Daddy, please don't go.I don't want you to go." Ryou repeated the same words from home until they reached the airport.  
  
By the time they reached the airport, Ryou's eyes were already swollen pink. His family got out of the car as they bade farewell to his father, except Ryou, who sat in the car bawling. Seeing that he had a little time to spare before he goes, Ryou's father sighed and went in the car. His own eyes filled with tears as he tried to dry his son's tears with his hands.  
  
"Ryou, don't cry.I promise I'm going to come home soon.and when I come back, I promise to bring you lots of presents."  
  
"Are you going to come home tomorrow?" Ryou asked.  
  
Ryou's father sighed and said, "I wish I could, but I can't."  
  
"Then tomorrow, tomorrow?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ryou buried his face into his father's coat. "Daddy, don't go.I'll be a good boy, don't go daddy."  
  
Ryou's father held Ryou close as he said, "Ryou, I know you're a good boy.but I need to go on this trip."  
  
"But you're going to miss the picnic for school again.all the other kids' daddies come."  
  
"I know.I'm so sorry, Ryou. I would love to go to the picnic with you, but I can't.you know I still love you, Ryou. Wherever we are, even though we can't see each other, I'll still be in your heart. I promise to call everyday and send you letters. Now you have to promise me not to cry when I go.and help your mommy, too. She needs help around the house. Okay?"  
  
"Okay.but are you still going to be back by 'Daddy's Day' (a.k.a. Father's Day)?"  
  
Ryou's father frowned at this question. He knew that he wasn't going to be back by the time for Father's Day, but he didn't want to say no to Ryou. "I don't know for sure, Ryou, I promise I'll try, would that be okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now come on. Aren't you going to come out and see Daddy go?" Ryou nodded as his father picked him up and carried him out of the car. "The next time I see you, you're going to be a big boy."  
  
As Ryou's father placed Ryou on the ground and said goodbye, Ryou felt something in his pocket. It was a little card he made in his first grade class. 'I want to give this to daddy for a present.' Seeing his father already halfway there, he broke out of his mother's grip and ran to his father as fast as he could.  
  
"Daddy!" he cried as his father turned around to face him. Wiping a threatening tear from his eyes, Ryou held out the card. Ryou's father, giving a confused look, bent down and took the card out of Ryou's hand. When he opened the card, he almost burst out in tears. On the card, there was a stick figure picture that Ryou drew of his family, and on the top, it said, "I love you, Daddy!" Ryou's father wrapped his arms around his son, tightly, never wanting him to leave his side. "Thank you, Ryou," he said, as he got up and waved to his son and got on the plane.  
  
"Bye Daddy! Bye! Don't forget me! I'll miss you, Daddy! I love you Daddy!" Ryou cried, as he waved to his father.  
  
Ryou's father sat in the plane in his seat, as he looked at the picture. It was not too well drawn, but it still meant the world to him. He looked out the window and took a last glance at his waving son before the plane took off. 'I love you too, Ryou.'  
  
A/N: Well.that's chapter 1! I never thought I'll even post up a fanfic I wrote. ( I hope you enjoyed it! Any suggestions? Feel free to write anything! Please R & R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

Warning: Ratings may go up! 

A/N: Even I'm not sure what's going to happen in this chapter 'cuz things are popping up in my mind every single time and every one of them are different….oh well, here it goes…

9 years later…when Ryou is now 15 year old…

Ryou stepped out of his father's car as he gazed around the new house he was moving into. He looked at the front lawn with rows of rose bushes and flower beds arranged neatly according to color and size. His parents had divorced long ago, leaving him in the middle of the two of them. He was stuck between the two of them, not able to make his decision of whom to go to, until they decided to switch back and forth for some time to take care of him. When he was young, Ryou thought his family would be together forever, a bond that could not be broken. But after all this, he didn't know what to believe in. He used to live with his mom, until one day, when she developed cancer and passed away. The memories still haunted Ryou's dreams, but he could not help what already happened. Now he lived with his dad, traveling all over the country to places he never even heard about. Due to his father's job, they were moving very often. This was his 7th time moving this year, so he never got to stay at one place for so long and make new friends. He sighed as he looked over at his dad, who was moving boxes into the house. 

Throughout all 9 years, almost everything had changed for Ryou, mostly for the worse. He became so distant from his father and everyone close to him. He never trusted in anyone, in case they might leave him too, just like his mother did after she told him numerous times, "I love you" and "I'll never leave my little baby, I'll love you forever." Love? What was it supposed to be? For Ryou, it meant nothing to him now. Love was just another feeling; a useless feeling. How could someone say 'I love you' and just leave him all alone? Love was something blind, he had blocked every sort of feeling away from him. All he knew now was tears and loneliness. Was he just a mistake in this world? Maybe he was, he thought. He hoped that someday, someone would take the blindfold off of him and show him the way to feel. 

Nothing had been the same since his mother died. She was laying on her deathbed, so helpless and so sick. Cancer had taken over her weak body quickly, just as sadness took over Ryou. He couldn't even go in the hospital room and kiss her goodbye when she died. He was afraid to look at her; she looked so different. She became so pale and she was drugged up so she couldn't even talk to him. He just watched her as she suffered from the disease, not being able to do anything to help his own mother. He wanted to reach out to her, and tell her she was going to be all right, but he was too scared. He regretted not saying anything to her before she died. Couldn't even say 'thank you', or 'I love you' anymore just because of his fear. He didn't want her to die… he always wondered if death was painful, but the way he saw his mother die, he guessed it was. His mother always told him to hold on, but hold on to what? When was he supposed to let go and hold on to something? 

Ryou also began to lose hope between his father and himself. They weren't as close as they were before his parents got divorced. His father was there for Ryou when his mother left him, but it wasn't the same as it was before. The inseparable bond was just cracked in half. That special spark that he felt between himself and his father lost its spark and just disappeared. Now there was a dark fog between his father and him, and every time Ryou tried to reach out his hand and touch his father, it seemed like his father was going farther apart from him. It seemed as if they were always sitting side by side, but a million miles apart. They never did anything together anymore, no more father and son things, just talking once in a long while. All his father cared about now was his career. Ryou never got to decide if he wanted to move or not, just followed his father wherever they were going. Ryou always thought the bond between them was special, but there was nothing special about them anymore. Ryou was just another person in his father's life. Ryou wished that some time one day, he would forget all his childish memories and just get on with his life, but nothing has happened yet. He had become to not care too much about anything anymore, just to become another human being in the world. 

Ryou snapped out of his thought when his father tapped him on his shoulder. 

"Ryou? Are you feeling all right? You look a little pale," he asked. 

Ryou tried to put a faint smile on his face as he replied, "I'm all right, Dad. Let's get all the stuff into the house now." 

"You won't need to do that. The moving company people are going to be bringing in all the boxes and furniture. You can go and see your new room."

With a nod, Ryou went into the house. His father liked to live life to the fullest. Walking down the long hall and up the staircase, he went into the third room on the floor. It was a large room, with a bathroom at the right side of the room. Ryou's belongings had already been placed there, his bed in the middle of the room, and his computer and his desk at the far left corner. 

'What's the point of moving into such a big house when we're going to be moving again soon?' he thought to himself.

Ryou's room was at the rear end of the house, and behind it was a huge garden. Ryou opened a window and looked out the screen, out to the garden. Outside was a goldfish pond, dried up because of the heat during the season, now filled with weeds and branches that fell from the trees above it. There was a nice white bench and a swing set. The flower beds had rocks bordering them, but from the lack of care and trimming, the flowers had outgrown over the rocks and out to the rest of the garden. The sweet fragrance of the flowers filled the air. If he just fixed it up a little, it would be a beautiful garden, like it was meant to be.

'Mom would have loved a garden like that…' Ryou thought. His eyes were filled with tears as he the memories of his mom filled his mind. For some reason, it seemed like her death was all his fault. She was fired from her job and she spent all day looking for a new job. She just couldn't support both him and herself, and the stress led to cancer. She had been so happy before, always joking and laughing, and always encouraging. Nothing let her down, except the deadly disease. Ryou thought of her as his best friend; someone he would be with forever, but now without his best friend, he didn't know what to do. Life seemed to be so great for Ryou, until it turned down the wrong road and onto misfortunes. Now he didn't know the meaning of living a life. He had left all his friends, and was always picked on and segregated from the other kids. 

Ryou wiped another tear from his eyes, as his father came in. He kept his back to him, because he didn't want his father to see him crying. He already shed too many tears. His father did everything that he could do for Ryou, so that he wouldn't be so upset. He even tried to get away from the town and everything that reminded Ryou of his mother, but nothing seemed to help. He couldn't say anything to his son because he knew it was mostly his fault for not being there for his family. 

Ryou shook his head and wiped his tears to try and keep the memories of his mother out of his mind. 

Ryou's father came over and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ryou, are you all right?" he asked, worried. 

Ryou tried to keep the tears inside, but he couldn't help but break down. 

"Ryou…it's OK. I know how bad you feel about all this, but no one could help about what happened to your mom."

"No…it was all my fault. She died because of me! Everything is all my fault… she didn't have to die…I miss her so much…" Ryou said between sobs. 

Trying his best to comfort his own son, Ryou's father said, "Ryou, nothing's your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Nobody could help what happens to us or anybody…I know you miss her, but you can't do anything about it…"

"How can you be sure? You weren't even there…if you hadn't divorced her maybe she had a chance…" 

"Ryou…" Ryou's father started to speak but was interrupted by Ryou. 

"Now what do you expect me to do? Why did you even bring me here, out of no where? You expect me to accept you in after all the times you were gone from my life? Do you expect me to change my life so easily? You took everything that was important to me…and you didn't do anything to help mom…you just had to be so ignorant about your family and only care about your career…is your career that important to you, dad? Then maybe you should have left me there…I wanted to be with mom, not you! You just expect me to leave everything behind and start a new life? How can I start one when you don't even give me a chance?" Ryou cried, as he collapsed down on the floor. 

Not knowing what to say, Ryou's father tried again to comfort his son. "Ryou, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what was going to happen…"

"Didn't know what was going to happen? How can you not know what was going to happen when you created what was going to happen? You think everything you do is for the better for yourself…just go away. Leave me alone…" Ryou said, as his father left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Now alone in his room, Ryou went into the bathroom, to wipe his tears and wash his face. When he finished, he came back into his room, and turned on a radio. As he lay on his bed, the voice from the radio wrapped around him. The voice…just like the golden voice that used to wrap around him as his mother sang to him. The soothing voice that relieved him from all his worries and relax. He had loved his mother's voice, musical and beautiful. He picked up a picture frame with his mother's picture inside. He brushed his fingers on her face, as he said, "I miss you mom…I'm so sorry…" Soon he fell asleep, with his mother close to his heart. 

A/N: So what did you guys think? Pretty short chapter, eh? Please R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Warning: The rating may go up in later chapters. For all the people who reviewed and asked if Yami Bakura was going to be in the story, here's your answer!  
  
A few hours later, Ryou awoke from his sleep. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. The silence in the house gave him the creeps. Throwing off the covers, he sat on his bed, trying to remember what happened when he heard a knock on the door. Still drowsy, he didn't want any company, but he still replied.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ryou's father stepped into the room, with a faint smile on his face as though nothing happened. "Hey, do you feel like eating anything? I was thinking about preparing dinner, but I didn't know if you wanted any."  
  
"Yeah, go down. I'll be down in a second," Ryou answered. Getting off the bed and dressing into more comfortable clothes, he looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:30 p.m. He didn't realize he had slept so late. Quickly making his bed, Ryou went downstairs to meet his dad for dinner.  
  
"I couldn't make anything to nice, but I hope it'll do," his father said as he sat down at the table.  
  
Feeling slightly guilty and ashamed, Ryou just looked down at the plate.  
  
"Ryou? Don't you feel like eating?" his dad asked.  
  
"I'm all right," Ryou replied as he started on his food.  
  
Feeling things were too quiet, Ryou's father tried to start a conversation. "Did you sleep well?" Ryou just nodded, keeping his eyes down at the plate. "Ryou, I know you miss your mother, and I try to be the best father to you as I can, but I also have to work to support both of us. I know you hate traveling all the time and never getting to meet any friends, but there's nothing I can do for you. You know I value you more than anything in this world, ever since your mother died. I'm terribly sorry for what happened, but there's nothing I can do against nature, it's God's will and we have to live by His rule. I know you're upset because you get tired and everything reminds you of your mother, but you have to go on. It's the way life works.sometimes you're fortunate enough, and sometimes you are not. But wherever you are, your mother will always be with you, and so will I."  
  
"Thanks," Ryou replied, trying to assure his father with a faint smile. After a moment of silence, Ryou added, "Dad, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"It's fine," Ryou's father said. "I know you miss her very much. I miss her, too. We both wish she were here."  
  
But the more they talked about his mom, Ryou felt the empty space inside him grow bigger and bigger. The emptiness could not be replaced by anything. The blackness was what was left after his mom was no longer a part of his life. There was now a crack splitting his heart in half, one half black of emptiness, one of his joy and happiness, but long forgotten.  
  
"I was thinking of staying in this area for a while. It's quiet, peaceful, and the surroundings are pretty nice. Besides, we can't move while you're starting high school."  
  
Startled by this sudden speech, Ryou just stared at his father. "Really?" was all he could think about.  
  
"But there's also another news," his father added on. "I'll have to go on another trip to Africa for a while."  
  
"For how long?" Ryou asked. He didn't want to lose his father either, not after he lost his mother.  
  
"At least for 3 months, but if it's okay with you, I was thinking about leaving you at my friend's house who lives around here."  
  
Three months isn't too long.I could handle it. Ryou thought. "It's fine with me," he said.  
  
The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. After dinner, Ryou's father broke the silence. "I'm going to be out tonight. Go to sleep early, and call me if there is anything wrong," he spoke as he hurried out the door.  
  
"Okay!" Ryou cried after his father.  
  
Silence casting its spell upon the house again, Ryou sighed and went upstairs to his room.  
  
Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Ryou brushed his teeth and washed his face. Taking his sweatshirt off, he looked down at the Millennium Ring. Looking at it brought pleasant memories. Looking up at the mirror, he felt his heart stop as he jumped back. In the mirror, there was someone other than him. The other looked almost like himself, but something was different. Whirling around, Ryou stared into the other's cold eyes.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Ryou asked, surprised by the sudden appearance of the other.  
  
"Nice place here, isn't it?" the other said in his icy, cold voice.  
  
"What are you doing in my house? Who are you?" Ryou demanded to know.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know who or what I am?" the other asked. "You should know that first before you demand or want anything from me. One rule you should learn to obey, never question my orders, because from now, I'm in control of your life, and don't think it'll be filled with tears of joy, laughter, or even a tiny little smile. You'll forget anything that has to do with happiness or any kind of emotion when I'm done with you.  
  
"From now you'll follow my orders. Any questioning or any action opposing or that offenses me would result in severe punishment to either you or any other. You are now my slave, little one." he said, accenting every word of the last phrase, as he got closer and closer to Ryou, that they could feel each other's breath.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not going to be anyone's slave!" Ryou exclaimed, as he edged closer to the wall.  
  
"Don't even think about disobeying me!" the other said, slapping Ryou harshly. He grabbed the collar of Ryou's shirt as he roughly pulled the other closer. Ryou struggled to pull away from the grip as the other said, "Go and spread the news.I'll make sure you and every other of you filthy mortals know and fear my name.Yami Bakura."  
  
Then Yami Bakura disappeared into the ring, leaving Ryou alone in the room again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Warning: Rating may go up! I don't know yet. A/N: Please read the ratings and warnings before you proceed on to reading the (or any) story.  
  
Oh, just in case I forget, I forgot to include why Y. Bakura has waited 9 years to show himself to Ryou. I'll try to fit that in later chapters. (thank you for reminding me, Bronze Eagle!)  
  
........................................  
  
The next morning, Ryou awoke with a stinging red mark on his cheek from last night's incident. He still couldn't believe what happened last night. 'What did happen last night? Was it all just a dream? I hope so.who was he? If it was a dream, then why is my cheek stinging so much?' he thought to himself. As he began to get out of his bed, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Ryou? Hurry up and come down for breakfast. Today's the first day of your new school, remember? You wouldn't want to be late!" Ryou's dad spoke as he descended downstairs.  
  
Ryou sighed as he looked over at the clock on his night table. It read 5: 30 a.m. 'Yeah.don't want to be late for school.great.new friends.more chances to get picked on.' Ryou thought to himself as he washed and got dressed for the day. Still, one things remained in his mind: Who was the person, if you can call it a person, that was here with me last night? What did he mean by mortals? Does it mean that he's not a human? I must have been dreaming.yeah, that must be it. There's no way it could have been a ghost.there is no such thing as ghosts, is there?  
  
As he sat down with his father at the kitchen for a simple breakfast of toast with butter and milk, his father spoke.  
  
"I've found a place where you could stay while I'm gone."  
  
"Really? Where? With whom?"  
  
"Well, first, I was hoping to arrange your stay with a friend of mine, but he went out of town recently. So, I've found a new place where you could stay, and there's a kid about your age, too. Maybe you could make a new friend."  
  
Ryou frowned at that comment. He didn't like being close to anyone, in fear of losing them, too. He just wanted to be left alone; he didn't need any friends; why couldn't his father see that? Ryou faintly smiled to show his appreciation to his father for his hard work.  
  
"Really? What's his name?"  
  
"Hmmm.name? Let's see.Oh yes, his name is Yugi Mutou (A/N: Did I spell that right?). He seems like a freshman in high school like you."  
  
"When am I going there?" Ryou asked, beginning to be slightly interested in this kid named Yugi Mutou. "I'm leaving early tomorrow. So you'll have to pack up tonight and I'll drive you there in the morning. Yugi's grandfather owns a game shop called "The Turtle Game Shop," so you and Yugi can get to know each other for a while before you go to school." Ryou just nodded.  
  
'I wonder if Dad knows about this "Yami Bakura".I just hope I was dreaming.' Ryou thought to himself. He opened his mouth to ask, but then thought it was better not to ask, for he didn't want to seem like a fool in front of his own father. 'Besides, it couldn't be more than a hallucination.there is nobody in this world that could look almost exactly like me.could there?'  
  
The rest of the breakfast was finished in silence as both Ryou and his father rushed out of the door in order for Ryou's father to not be late for his work.  
  
~ At School ~  
  
Ryou walked towards the school nervously as he caught the glances of many students. They stood in groups, categorized in who they were or what kind of people they were. Nobody said anything to him though, why would they? Ryou thought to himself. They just glanced at him and went back to what they were doing. Some didn't even notice him there. He quietly walked to a corner of the field in front of their school, keeping his head down, trying to avoid the glances the other students were giving him. As he walked, he thought to himself. There are a lot of students here.all of them are so different from what I was used to. Would I make any friends here? What if they're nothing like me? Then what would I do?  
  
Soon, the school bell rang and the doors of the school opened. The other students didn't seem to care though. Some just strolled into the school by little groups if they felt like going in so early. Most just stayed where they were, not bothering to go inside and get ready for class.  
  
Having nothing to do, Ryou sighed and slowly walked inside the school building. He looked at the large clock on the hallway to see what time it was. It was 7: 20. School didn't start until 7:45.  
  
Ryou walked around the school gazing at the new building where he would hopefully make new friends. A lot of other students shoved each other around, because the school's population was so large and the building wasn't big enough. Cautious not to get caught in the crowd, Ryou stayed against the wall until the crowd went by.  
  
Not knowing where to go, he went into the main office to see if anybody could help him. It was a rather small and untidy office, for the population of the school. He spotted a secretary, who he supposed was working at her desk, while she talked and laughed loudly on the phone. She was a very thin lady, with big glasses and her hair tied in a long ponytail. She wore a dress too big for her body, and boots that seemed to need some cleaning.  
  
He went up to the desk, and waited for the secretary to notice him. For quite a while, she didn't notice him there, so he cleared his throat and timidly said, "Excuse me, I need help figuring out where to go."  
  
The secretary seemed rather annoyed by his interruptions, but hung up the phone and looked up at him.  
  
"What do you want, kid?" Startled by this abrupt manner, Ryou stuttered while he was trying to tell her why he was there.  
  
"I-I'm new here.an-and I ne-need my schedule," he finally said.  
  
The secretary sighed in annoyance and went to her computer muttering something that Ryou could not make out clearly.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Um. Ryou Bakura."  
  
The secretary spent quite a long time at the computer while Ryou patiently waited for her. Finally, she printed something from the computer and got up from the seat.  
  
"Follow me, please."  
  
The school started by now, and the hallway was quiet while Ryou walked behind the secretary, who seemed to walk with quite a bit of speed.  
  
"Our school is a bit over populated, you see. But we still manage quite well, and we bring out excellent qualities of students." On she droned on, with a voice that seemed to drone on and on. Ryou didn't pay any attention to what she was saying, for he was too caught up in what classes he would have and with whom.  
  
The woman suddenly made a halt at the door of a small classroom. Ryou almost bumped into her, for he was not looking where he was going. "This is your first class, English with Mr. Lee." She opened the door for him and motioned him into the classroom. She walked in after him, with light, jumpy steps. The teacher had stopped the lecture to see what the interruption was all about. The secretary walked towards the teacher, handing him a paper and speaking to him quietly for a few minutes. Then she went out the door and was gone.  
  
The whole classroom was filled with the students whispering about what was going on. The teacher turned to his students and said, "Class, quiet down. This is our new student, his name is Ryou Bakura. Please welcome him to our school, and introduce him to everything in the school if you have any spare time. Well, then, where to seat you." The teacher looked over the classroom filled with students. Finally, he found a seat in the way back next to the window. "Ah, you may sit way back there, next to.whoever sits next to you," the teacher said, for he forgot what the student's name was due to the large population of students in the classroom.  
  
His seat seemed miles away from the board. How was he supposed to see the board? Ryou just shrugged that thought off and began walking over to his seat. He didn't notice as another student's foot lurked out on the narrow aisle between the desks. Not knowing that it was even there, Ryou tripped over the foot as he walked through the aisle of the crowded desks. He would have fallen, if it wasn't for a hand reaching out just in time to grab his hand to prevent him from falling. Ryou heard a few snickering behind him, and he was too embarrassed that his face was turning bright pink.  
  
He looked up to the person who helped him and stuttered a quiet, "Thank you."  
  
The boy who was trying to trip him mockingly said, "Thank you," which brought laughter from the other students in the class. "Shut up, Ken," said the unknown figure who saved Ryou.  
  
Ken, clenching his fists, got up from his desk to face the figure. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, Katsuya?"  
  
The others, anticipating that a fight would happen, got up from their seats and started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight."  
  
Suddenly, the teacher raised his voice and said, "People, get back into your seats. We're not here to waste time. Mr. Ken, I'll see you after school for detention. Mr. Katsuya, please sit down and Ryou, please go find your seat."  
  
Ken muttered, "He's the one who started it." as he sat down.  
  
Ryou, not wanting anymore trouble on the first day he's been in this school, started to move when the person named "Katsuya" held him back. "You sure you're all-right?"  
  
Ryou smiled faintly and said, "Y-yes. Thank you." Then he made his way to his seat and class picked up normally as if it wasn't disturbed even for a second.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, I've taken a long time to post this chapter up.sorry! Please R& R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Ratings: PG-13 now, for language, and violent acts. Ratings may go up.  
  
Warnings: None for this chapter.  
  
Rrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg~  
  
The bell signaled that it was time for lunch. Everyone gathered their belongings to be dismissed from their classroom. After they were dismissed from the classroom in a single file line, Ryou quickly went to his locker to get the materials and books he will need for his next class.  
  
He put his book-bag on the floor as he attempted to open his locker. The stubborn lock wouldn't yield to his command, so the frustrated Ryou had to try over and over again to get his locker open. As he finally got it open, a swift figure walked over to him and grabbed his book-bag off the floor.  
  
When he looked up to see whom it was, it was the guy who saved him from falling in his English class. With a small smile, Katsuya returned the bag and said, "Hey, your name's Ryou, right? Well, let me give you your first lesson to learn in this school. Don't leave your things around for the charity."  
  
Startled, Ryou blinked and said, "Thank you. Your name is."  
  
Ryou was cut off as the other stuck out his hand and said, "Katsuya. Katsuya, Jounouchi. You can call me Joey, though. Hurry up so we can go eat lunch. You can meet the rest of the group there."  
  
"O-OK," Ryou said as he hurried to get all the materials that he needed for the afternoon.  
  
At the cafeteria, Joey led Ryou to a table that he and his friends were sitting at. Ryou reluctantly followed Joey all the way, thinking that he'd rather sit alone than be with all those people. All of Joey's friends looked up at the newcomer, as Joey introduced him.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Ryou. He's new to our school, so I thought we can show him around the school after lunch a little bit."  
  
A small, tri-colored hair kid stood up to greet Ryou. "Hi, Ryou. My name is Yugi Mutou," he said as he shook Ryou's hand.  
  
"Hi." Ryou said shyly. Suddenly, Ryou remembered what his father said. He was staying at Yugi's house! "Umm.Yugi.I think I'll be staying at your house for a while.soon."  
  
"Oh yeah!! So you're Ryou Bakura! That'll be nice. We could get to know each other better!" exclaimed Yugi, already fond of his new friend.  
  
Soon, Ryou was introduced to the whole gang, Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Joey, and Seto. Seto seemed a bit cold at the introduction, but Ryou didn't mind.  
  
~ After School ~  
  
Ryou waved farewell to his friends as he walked home. His father wasn't home, yet, so he took out his key, unlocked the door, and went inside. He smiled to himself as he reviewed the school day. It wasn't anything like what he thought it would be. Sure, there were some people that were unfriendly, but as long as he had his new friends, he was satisfied.  
  
All of a sudden, the ring glowed and Yami Bakura came out. Without warning, Yami Bakura grabbed Ryou by his shirt collar and threw him on the ground.  
  
"Friends? You think they actually want you as friends? Friends.what a pathetic fool you are," he sneered.  
  
Wincing from the sudden pain, Ryou got up and looked at Bakura directly into his eyes, quivering with fear. "I don't even know who you are.why do you keep hurting me?"  
  
"Why do I keep hurting you? Are you sure you don't know? I've been inside of your mind ever since you got the Ring. I don't know why such a weakling like you was destined to have it, but I will make sure your life will be living hell. You will do as I command you."  
  
"No! As I have told you before, I'm not going to be your slave! If you were with me ever since I have had this ring, then why didn't you do this before?" With that, Ryou was met with a harsh slap from Bakura.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that! You want to know why I have waited countless years until now? I have restrained every muscle of my body just to torture you and kill you, but you were too young back then. I don't want my slave to die so easily," he said as he smirked.  
  
"And don't even think about going to your little friend Yugi's house. I won't let you. If you even try to disobey my command, your friends will get hurt, and most importantly, your father will get hurt. I don't think you would want that, would you?" he said and then disappeared.  
  
With tears stinging his face, Ryou tried to nurse his cheek. The other looked like him, so exact, but he was so different from him. He was cold. It was quite blatant that he had never felt anything for such a long time. All he could see was hatred, angst, and misery from a long time ago.  
  
What do I do now, since he won't let me go to Yugi's? I can't risk them getting hurt, nor my father. But I can't live alone for months. What should I do?  
  
A/N: This chapter came pretty fast.although it was the shortest chapter I've ever written. Did you like it? Please R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Ryou will go over to Yugi's house.I think I'll let this chapter take place Friday night and on a Saturday.. So yea, Ryou only had one day of school so far. Bakura "told" him not to go.but he'll still go. Then he'll get Yami Bakura mad. Enough rambling!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Warning: I don't think I'll have to warn you about anything in this chapter. Except Ryou's yami hitting him all the time and stuff.  
  
Oh! Before I forget, I'm going to start making Ryou converse with his yami through his thoughts. = Ryou's thoughts to Y. Bakura = Y. Bakura's thoughts to Ryou  
  
Ryou slowly packed his bags, the words of Yami Bakura still floating in his mind. His mind was off somewhere else as he thought if Yami Bakura did mean what he said. 'He can't really do anything to hurt my dad, could he? Besides, dad's going away tomorrow,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe if I go over to Yugi's but stay away from him, then maybe he won't hurt my friends either.' Ryou thought mindlessly, not noticing as he accidentally knocked over a glass cup, making the glass shatter on the impact.  
  
The loud clash brought Ryou's mind back into his room as he sighed and went over to pick up the broken glass. Suddenly, Ryou's father came in the room, making Ryou jump in surprise. The sharp glass that he held in his hands slipped from his hands, cutting the soft flesh during the process.  
  
"D-Dad! I didn't here you coming," Ryou said, as he attended to the bleeding cut on his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry for surprising you like that, Ryou. Let me clean the glass and you go and bandage your hands," Ryou's father said, looking at the blood flowing from his son's hands. Ryou nodded quickly and went to the bathroom to bandage his stinging cuts.  
  
"I'm done packing my bags for tomorrow," Ryou muttered as he came out of the bathroom. "Good, then we can go out for dinner. Tonight will be our last dinner together for months, so I want to make it special," his father threw away the last pieces of glass off the floor and stood up.  
  
"So, what are we standing here for? Let's go," he said as he walked out of the room, Ryou quickly following.  
  
~ Next Morning ~  
  
"Ryou! Hurry up!" Ryou's father yelled from the bottom of the stairs. It was nearly 5:00 in the morning, and he had to leave for the airport soon. He looked at his watch impatiently as Ryou rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping on the stairs as he came down.  
  
"I'm ready," Ryou said, as he grabbed all his bags. They set all their baggage in their car, and set out for Yugi's house. As Ryou's father drove, he said, "I'll leave the house key with you, just in case you need to come home for something. I'll also leave you with a lot of money and send you allowance every week. Buy what you need. Remember to take good care of yourself and do well in school, okay?"  
  
Ryou just sat there, nodding to everything his father told him. When they arrived at Yugi's house, they saw Yugi's grandfather waiting for them outside. "Be polite, like you always are, and make good friends with Yugi. I'll try to be back as soon as I can. I love you." "I love you, too, Dad. Bye." Ryou embraced his father before getting out of the car with his luggage. Tears stung the back of his eyes, threatening to spill, but he quickly wiped it away. He waved to his father as he started to leave, and remained waving until he couldn't see the car anymore.  
  
"Hello, Ryou." Ryou turned around as he heard the voice. "Hello, Mr. Mutou."  
  
"Let me help with those bags. Head on inside," Yugi's grandfather said, as he took one of Ryou's bags.  
  
Ryou obeyed and went inside. The inside wasn't as big as his house, but it felt cozy. "You can stay in Yugi's room. He should be awake by now. You may go up to his room."  
  
"Thank you," Ryou said quietly as he picked up his bags again and headed upstairs. He knocked on the door that led to Yugi's room. "Come in," Yugi's voice said.  
  
Ryou nervously turned the brass knob, opened the door, and took a step in. "Hi, Ryou," Yugi said, as he jumped out of his bed to greet his friend. "Hi, Yugi."  
  
"What are you doing just standing there? You can put your bags over there in that corner. So, how are you today?" Yugi asked. After Ryou carried his bags over to the corner that Yugi pointed to, he answered. "I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Your bed is over here," Yugi said, pointing to a messy bed near his. "It used to be Yami's. Sorry for the mess."  
  
"It's all right, thanks. Who's Yami?" Ryou asked, remembering Yami Bakura.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce him to you. Yami! Wake up!" Yugi yelled into the ear of the figure that lay beside him. The figure groaned and muttered, "Yugi, how many times do I have to tell you not to wake me up so early?"  
  
Yugi giggled and said to Ryou, "He's not exactly a morning person." At this, Yami sat up on the bed, and yawned, saying, "Who says I'm not a morning person? See, I'm awake. Who's here?"  
  
"This is my new friend, Ryou. He'll be staying with us for a few months because his father is going away for a while."  
  
Yami studied Ryou for a minute, and finally said, "Hi Ryou." For a minute, Ryou thought he was seeing two Yugi's, but the other one called Yami looked a little bit different. "Hi," he said quietly.  
  
"Yugi, when are we eating breakfast?" Yami asked. "Yami! All you think about is eating in the morning! Come downstairs," Yugi said, giggling. "Do you want to eat, too?" he asked Ryou. Ryou shook his head. Yugi ran downstairs, leaving Ryou and Yami alone in the room. Ryou's eyes gazed around the room, his eyes fixing on the item around Yami's neck. Yami noticed Ryou's gaze on the puzzle and said, "This is the Millenium puzzle. It enables me to converse with Yugi even when he's far away. I guess you can say I'm a part of Yugi."  
  
It's the Millenium Puzzle! A voice suddenly sounded in Ryou's head. "What?" Ryou said aloud, startled by the sudden voice. Yami looked up and him and said, "Why are you so startled, Ryou? Something wrong?"  
  
"N-No.I'm fine." Ryou bit his lower lip thinking if he should show the Millenium Ring to Yami. Shut up and get the puzzle! His yami yelled again inside his head. No! It's not yours, it's not mine. It's Yami's! Fool!  
  
Seeing Ryou busily thinking about something, Yami asked, "What are you thinking about Ryou?"  
  
Breaking away from the thought, Ryou said, "Yami.I have something to show you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ryou unzipped his jacket and showed him the Millenium Ring. Yami's eyes widened and said, "Ryou, where did you get that?" "I-I got it from my dad. He got it from Egypt during one of his trips," Ryou replied.  
  
"Yami! Come down and eat breakfast!" Yugi shouted from downstairs.  
  
"I need to go and eat breakfast. I'll talk to you later," Yami said, his eyes never leaving the Ring.  
  
After Yami left, the ring glowed and Yami Bakura came out and slapped Ryou harshly. "I told you not to come here! I'll teach you not to disobey me again!" With that, Yami Bakura punched Ryou several times, bruising his face and busting his lips. As the boy doubled over in pain, Y. Bakura elbowed him hard on the back, making the boy cry out and blood spill from his mouth.  
  
He took out a knife from his pocket and turned the battered boy over on the bed and pinned him down. "This is why, you should never mess with me!" Yami Bakura started slowly piercing Ryou's flesh on his neck with the knife, drawing blood. Ryou whimpered and tried to squirm out of his yami's hold, but it was no use.  
  
"Get off of him!" Yami yelled as he saw what Yami Bakura was doing. Ryou's yami turned towards him with narrow eyes and withdrew the knife from Ryou's neck. "Don't you tell me what to do around here, pharaoh. He's mine and there's nothing you can do about what I do to him," Yami Bakura snarled and disappeared into the ring.  
  
"Ryou, are you all right?" Yami asked, concerned about the younger boy. Ryou nodded slowly and coughed. Yami went over to the bed and touched the scar Yami Bakura left on his light, making Ryou wince and pull away, hiding his bruised face. "I'm sorry." said Ryou, before he started to sob. Yami wrapped his arms around him and stroked his back gently. "Don't be, it's not your fault."  
  
Yugi came in the room jumping with joy, until he saw Ryou crying on his bed. "What's wrong Ryou?"  
  
Knowing Ryou couldn't answer, Yami said, "Yugi, wet a cloth and bring it to me along with some bandages."  
  
Yugi did as he was told and sat down, watching Yami clean Ryou's face and blood with the cloth. Ryou whimpered and tried to pull away several times, but Yami held on to him. "Is he going to be okay, Yami?"  
  
Ryou had fallen asleep in Yami's arms and Yami laid him on the bed. "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest. His yami hurt him," Yami said, sighing.  
  
"His yami? Does that mean that Ryou has a Millenium item, too?" Yugi blinked as he asked.  
  
Yami smiled at his light and said, "Yes, but Ryou's yami hurts him for some reason."  
  
Yugi went over to Yami and sat on his lap, watching Ryou as he slept. Turing to Yami, he asked, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Yami just sighed deeply and said, "I don't know."  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 6! I thought Yami Bakura was being a little too mean there.^^;; From now, I'm going to call Yami Bakura just Bakura. Well, how was it? Thanks for all those who reviewed! 


	7. Chapter7

****

Chapter 7

A/N: Not too many ideas coming up these days…but I have to keep trying, right? 

****

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to post up the disclaimer because it's getting really annoying to say this thing: I** DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!**

****

Warning: This is PG-13…it might get raised…I'm not sure yet. Violence. I warned you. Please read all warnings before you read any fanfics. 

= Ryou's thoughts to Bakura (remember? I said I'll only say Bakura for Y. Bakura now)

= Bakura's thoughts to Ryou

~*~

Ryou's POV

I woke up a bit dazed. I tried opening my eyes, but it only brought more pain to my aching head. My face was numb with the bruises that my other half gave me, along with the deep cut that he left on my neck. 

I stayed on the bed, trying to think of anything that would get this throbbing headache away from me, but it only hurt more when I thought about it. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my forehead. It was a nice, comfortable feeling for once. I was quite disappointed when the hand pulled away from my forehead. I still didn't open my eyes, though. 

The voice spoke, "He'll be okay in a while. Get a cup of water and aspirin for him, Yugi." That voice belonged to Yami. I had only known him for such a short time and he was already being so nice to me. 

He tapped me softly on my cheek and said ever so softly, "Ryou, wake up. Drink some water and take an aspirin." I half-opened my eyes, attempting to get up with my insecure arms with a whole lot of difficulty, when Yami gently pushed me back onto the bed. 

"You don't need to get up. Just take the medicine and rest," he said, with a peaceful smile. As soon as Yugi brought the medicine, Yami helped me lift my head up to drink the water and take the aspirin. It felt much better when I finally got something to relieve my headache. 

I was finally going to get some nice, peaceful sleep…

A few hours later…

The bright sunlight tickled my cheeks and forced me to open my eyes. It was pretty late in the morning now. I must have slept for a long time…My head didn't hurt anymore, but the scars still stung a little bit. 

I groaned as I sat up the bed; I didn't want to get away from the comfort. Nobody was in the room. Where were Yami and Yugi? Loneliness quickly pervaded through my mind, nothing impacting me too much, for it was what I had to get accustomed to. 

What time was it now? My eyes quickly search for a clock in the deserted room; finally setting upon a tiny alarm clock that sat on a night table. 

12:57.

My hands reached up to the mark that scarred my neck, thanks to my other half, Bakura. Great, how would I cover this up? My mind searched for answers, going through multiple possibilities, but never settling on the right one…did I say right? I meant the best possible solution that there is…nothing is right in the world…nothing has to be right…not even me…I only exist because I think I exist…_cogito ergo sum_, meaning I think, there for I am…nothing has to make sense…. My fingers trace the scar, feeling the deep gash that was left by the knife. Not once did I feel pain, for I've felt pain incomparable to this little disturbance. 

My eyes stare absently at the walls, but see nothing. My mind suddenly snapped back to reality when it felt another presence in the room. The presence provoked a tingling feeling, just like when you feel something is there, but you don't know what, or whom. Turning to my company, I saw that it was Yami. He stood there, his figure standing proud and tall, his expression so profound. The crimson eyes, penetrating through all depths to seek one's true self, never falter to catch my eyes upon them. The admirable figure stood in silence, looking down at my once blank self. 

"Ryou, are you all right?" he asked, his voice so charismatic, but concerned.

I didn't know what to say. Should I say I'm all right physically, but I'm not mentally? What would he say then? He'd think I'm crazy or something. 

"I'm fine, thanks."

The room stayed silent for a while until it was broken by his voice. 

"Ryou…if you don't mind, I would like to talk about your Millennium Ring."

"…okay…"

He put his hand on my shoulder, the grip telling me that everything would be all right. Just through that one touch, I knew that I could trust everything that he would tell me, and I could trust him with everything that I told him. He sat down next to my curled up body on the bed, sighing in search of what to say. 

"Ryou, when did you get your Millennium Ring?" 

"…when I was about five…my father brought it back from one of his trips…Egypt, I think," I told him, remembering everything I could.

"Did he say there was anything special about it? Like why he felt you were destined to have it?"

"No…I thought it was just one of those ancient artifacts my father always brought back from his trips. Until a few days ago, that is…"

"Bakura never showed himself to you before?"

I shook my head. 

"Bakura is your other half, Ryou. The spirit inside the Ring is now a part of you. You might not have noticed it before, but he's been a part of you ever since you wore that ring for the first time. Unfortunately, before his soul was captured into the Ring, Bakura was a tomb robber…"

"Why was I 'destined' to get it then?"

"That remains a mystery, Ryou. There's no absolute reason to why the Millennium items would choose their owners. Maybe it has to do something that was linked between you and Bakura."

"Then why would he hurt me?"

"I don't know everything, Ryou," he said, chuckling, "but I can tell you one thing, as long as I'm here with you, he won't try to harm you."

"Thank you…"

A/N: End of Chapter 7! I haven't updated in a long time…^^;; One question though…do you think I should have yaoi (boy x boy coupling) in this story? Please R&R! 


End file.
